Gelatin
Gelatin, voiced by actor Graham Taylor, is a male contestant and possible quaternary protagonist in Battle for Dream Island Again. He is currently a member of Team Ice Cube!. Appearance Gelatin appears to be a molded lime flavored gelatin. His main body is jade, and his bottom lighting is spring green. Coverage Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Gelatin was not up for voting to join season 2. However, he was chosen to join by a YouTuber named DegrassiFan, who won a contest created by carykh. With the Announcer's departure, Gelatin questions who the new host is going to be, prompting Puffball to sing yeah who I wanna know, and Firey says that it should be recommended character TV who did not make it into the second season. After Match went back to Pencil's team after a rule was announced that players may switch teams any time they wanted to, Gelatin followed her, stating that he "likes to be on the stronger team." This makes all of the competitors but Donut leave the team. Later on, two other competitors joined Donut's team. Due to the unfair teams of 19 > 3, Gelatin's team easily triumphed the other team, and Gelatin was safe from elimination. In Get Digging, the competition is to make yoylestew. Golf Ball assigns jobs to people. She assigns Gelatin, Needle, Spongy, Puffball, Book, and Ice Cube to go get yoyleberries from Yoyleland. During the flight, Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube fall into the forest, leaving Puffball, Gelatin, and Needle. They arrive at Yoyleland after several days of flying. While Gelatin and Needle are collecting the yoyleberries, Leafy appears. She is metal from eating yoyleberries and starts throwing knives at them out of anger after Needle slaps her. Puffball flies them out of there and back to the competition. Gelatin's team loses due to the fact that their stew tasted too sharp and they went overboard with the quantity and the ingredients. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Gelatin is seen at elimination and is safe. When Fries facepalm himself due to Needle's team change, Gelatin eats one of his fries, then complains that they are like over a year old, which they are. Later in the contest, Nickel shares to Gelatin that they can ignite Bomby to kill the bugs, which Gelatin later tell Firey to. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Gelatin is seen always holding a syringe filled with Freeze Juice. His first appearance in the episode is when he is seen on the Eiffel Tower. When the Puffball Speaker Box says that it is time for Cake at Stake, Gelatin says "huh?" after hearing that, then the Puffball Speaker Box tells Nickel to go up and the contestants on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Pin then says that she can do it, and starts to shake the tower. After Book froze Firey and Tennis Ball, Gelatin uses the same "well read" joke that Firey and Tennis Ball used, Book, who is obviously angry, freezes Gelatin, who is later thrown off and then falls into the hands of Pencil. Gelatin is later thawed and explains he has one dose of the anti-poison left, which he gives to Teardrop, after being convinced by Nickel. Right after Ruby recovered Flower, Gelatin froze her. During the challenge, in Golf Ball's underground factory, he asks why Golf Ball has an incinerator, to which Golf Ball refuses to tell, and then the two almost fall in the incinerator, yet that is only because of a golf ball-activated safety net. When Golf Ball goes away from the net, it disappears, making Gelatin fall into the incinerator and making some of himself splatter onto the walls of the incinerator, killing him. At the end of the episode, he is seen with Flower, who throws a bug at him, and smugly asked how he feels, however, Gelatin reveals he is immune to bug poison, and soon freezes Flower again. Then Evil Leafy goes inside Flower, who is frozen and goes inside her body, making unusual patterns. Then Yellow Face pops up, saying "HELLO!!!", and the episode ends. In Get in the Van, Gelatin was recovered by Leafy. Leafy was hammered by Gelatin later on, when she tries to make amends with Firey. In No More Snow, Gelatin was currently dead. In It's a Monster, Puffball recovered him after W.O.A.H. Bunch recovered her and she asked for Gelatin to freeze everyone in W.O.A.H. Bunch. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, he tied his legs with Firey and almost fell in Davidland. When his team nears the Summit, Puffball drops them off, so his team is up for elimination. IDFB In Welcome Back, Fries holds him up, talking about how Gelatin ate some of Fries' fries. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Gelatin chooses Naily and Donut on his team. During the challenge, he suggests using Bomby to launch the basket to X but is yelled at by Donut, who says that Bomby is their friend and that he shouldn't use him for the challenge. Despite that, his team is safe. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", his only appearance in the episode is during the challenge, using Naily as a drill, breaking open the jawbreaker and freeing Teardrop. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he continuously throws forks to Pie, and Pen, exploding Pie, and causing Pen to fall into Black Hole and killing him. Barf Bag tries to tell him to stop, but he doesn't. He tries to throw forks onto Liy. Tree and Remote, but Lollipop's Fork Repellent deflects them onto Four, causing him to act weirdly for the rest of the episode. After Donut rallies his team to motivate them, as they hadn't done any swings yet, he jumps onto Spongy to try to swing, but Bleh had already completed 50 swings. After Four announces that his team had lost, Gelatin is seen with a medical kit and an injured Bomby, suggesting he used him earlier; his team's swing is also seen destroyed. His team is subsequently up for elimination. Personality Gelatin has a very cool personality as he is calmer than most contestants at handling situations. He is presumed to have made the freeze juice and the anti-poison, which probably means that he has a resourceful amount of knowledge on chemistry. He also cares about people around him. He tried to save Match from getting squashed by the HPRC in Zeeky Boogy Doog. But not always. He threw his own teammates out from Puff Ball just because there wasn't enough room in The Long-lost Yoyle City and Get Digging. He might be claustrophobic, meaning he is afraid of small spaces. Deaths #Zeeky Boogy Doog: ##Is crushed by the HPRC. ##Burns to death in Golf Ball's incinerator. #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Is eaten by the Fish Monster. #Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: Is zapped/electrocuted by Four. Kills Trivia *DegrassiFan is not Graham Taylor (or even aware of who he is), as confirmed by a comment on the video that introduced Gelatin into BFDI. *Gelatin is one of the contestants not voiced by Michael or Cary Huang. *Gelatin is one of two characters who made it into season 2 by a method other than viewer votes; the other being Golf Ball. *Gelatin and Yellow Face weren't originally up for voting. *Gelatin is the first person to spin the wheel. **The second person is Ruby. *Gelatin, along with David and Firey are the only contestants to be immune to bugs, as said in the end of Zeeky Boogy Doog and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, respectively. *Gelatin owns a restaurant known as Gelatin's Steakhouse, which was mentioned by Bubble in Get in the Van. *He, along with Donut, Fries, Pie, Eggy, Cake, Lollipop, and Taco are food object. *Gelatin is one of three contestants on the current Team No-Name to have arms. The other 2 are Fries and Firey. *Gelatin is lime flavored, revealed in BAGUETTE. * Gelatin has pushed his teammates off Puffball two times, due to him stating "there isn't enough room up here". * He is currently the only character who is voiced by Graham Taylor. * Gelatin may or may not love forks. * Gelatin is one of four contestants to never be sent to the TLC. The others are Firey, Bubble, and Yellow Face. Gallery Gelatin.png|Plain & original Gelatin Gelatin 4.png Gelatin 5.png Gelatin 6.png Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin's idle Gelati BFDIA.png CartoonGelatin.png Gelatin holding Ice Seringe.png|Gelatin with Freeze Juice in his hand Gelatin 10.png Gelatin 8.png Gelatin kills Leafy.png|''"Phew! That was close!"'' '-Gelatin' mine.gif|Gelatin in Ballers. Soggy.png|"Eww! Gross! Now I'm all soggy!" Soggy gelatin.png|Soggy Gelatin Asset GelatinIDFBIntro3.png gelloderpinoff.png|Gelatin "derping" off. (BFDIA 4 Zeeky Boogy Doog) TV that was horrible.png|"TV that was horrible!" Screen Shot 2017-11-13 at 5.01.54 PM.png|dO i NoT lOoK hApPy To YoOoOoU???? Screenshot_55.png|Gelatin using Naily as a jackhammer on a jawbreaker in BFB 2. Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.51.23 PM.png|BFB Gelatin BFB 3.png|Everyone pointing at Gelatin to show he inadvertently stabbed Four with his forks. GELATIN IS DEED.png|When Gelatin is zapped by Four Gelatin and Barf Bag.png|Gelatin and Barf Bag|link=http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Barf_Bag Gelatinthrow.gif See also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Food Category:Gelatin Category:Voiced by Graham Taylor Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Season 3 Characters